Glitch
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Like most girls, Nova Potter was just an ordinary girl until the day she was hit by lightning while she was in Central City with her relatives thanks to Uncle Vernon's Business Trip to watch a Particle Accelerator turn on. Now thanks to being hit by lightning she can break the sound barrier in her sneakers alone. Fem Harry,
1. Chapter 1

Glitch

 _Like most girls, Nova Potter was just an ordinary girl until the day she was hit by lightning while she was in Central City with her relatives thanks to Uncle Vernon's Business Trip to watch a Particle Accelerator turn on. Now thanks to being hit by lightning she can break the sound barrier in her sneakers alone._

Prologue- Lightning Struck

The day that Nova Potter became more than just a Witch was during the summer after her third year at Hogwarts. Vernon Dursley, the young witch's uncle had apparently been the one of the many employees to who actually managed to do some good for the company in the form of nabbing a deal with STAR Labs to help build something called a Particle Accelerator.

As a reward Gunning's Drilling Company came the Whale like man a trip to see the machine turn on. Though much to Nova's relatives' displeasure Grunnings had remembered that Vernon had a niece and had sent him four tickets for Central City Missouri, the City where STAR Labs was located.

Once there she was more or less her family's pack mule for everything, luggage, shopping and so one. They had arrived in Central City right on the day that the Accelerator would be turned on that night, so Nova had to drag her relatives purchases around with them in the summer heat until they would return to the hotel before going to Star Labs to watch the Accelerator turn on.

Nova knew that it would have been too good to be true for her relatives to allow her free reign in the city. After all it wouldn't be good to allow their trouble making niece to wonder around a foreign city alone.

For several hours Nova was hurried along through what felt like hundreds of stores throughout the days. By the time night was falling she was also falling over from all the weight of her relatives many, many purchase, they were currently heading towards Star Labs to watch the Accelerator get turned on. They were under the impression that Vernon was important enough that they would wait for him.

As they crossed the street, Nova knew that they would not actually see the accelerator turn on since they were getting close to be twenty minutes late. Not to mention it was pouring down rain and her relatives thought she was unfit for an umbrella despite the fact she was carrying all their new belongings.

Then it was like a dam broke as a pillar of goldish colored light flew up through the air from the Star Labs building. The last thing Nova saw was bolts of lightning flying through the air from the labs, the young witch didn't even have time to react before she found herself flying backwards as lightning bolt hit her dead in the chest.

The Night of the Particle Accelerator blew up, The Night that Eobard Thawne created the Flash he also created another speedster. An unknown variable to everyone.

Eobard Thawne currently disguised as Harrison Wells watched as the hospital began to transfer the two lightning stuck victims, Barry Allen the future Flash and a young British orphan Nova Potter. Both were causing power outages when going into cardiac arrest.

It was interesting to see that in his quest to return to the future he also ended up creating no one but two speedsters. His plans may need to be edited to fit this new variable in.

Author's note- Sorry about starting a new story when I have several others that need to be worked on. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone.

 _ **Thoughts for Plot**_

 _ **-**_ _What should have to Nova? Foster Care somewhere in Central City, Taken in by Joe, Iris, Taken in by Fake Wells, or emancipation through very vague means._

 _-What DC Heroes do you want to make an appearance aside from those from Team Arrow._

 _-Should there be some Magical bashing (Dumbledore, and some weasley)_

 _-What should happen to Nova's Magic.(Gets stronger, turns into speed force engery, disappears)_


	2. Chapter 2

Glitch

Chapter Two

Eobard Thawne tucked a loose strand of hair behind his newly adopted 'daughter', Nova Potter. After the Particle Accelerator exploded while of insuring the birth of the first speedster of this Earth, Flash he had also given birth to another speedster. The lightning storm that gave Barry Allen his powers had also hit another, Nova Potter a 12 year old girl from England.

Young Nova Potter had been in Central City that night because her Uncle Vernon Dursley was the representative that was being sent by the company Grunnings to watch the Accelerator turn on for the company's part in assisting the construction.

After Nova had been hit by the lightning and entered her coma, the Dursley's guardianship of Nova was put into question when they had more or less demanded and had attempted to prevent Nova from receiving any treatment for the injuries. They even had attempted to have their son Dudley pull out the medical equipment that was keeping her stable in between in the intervals of her heart speeding up as her body adjusted to the Speed Force changing her body.

Vernon Dursley had made a mistake when coming to the United States, he also made his family and niece citizens of the country when Vernon agreed to promotion as a district manager for a new branch of Grunnings opening in Starling City. So they would be under this country's law, something that Central City Police took full advantage. It had also helped that they had plenty of evidence to use thanks to their actions and apparent files of old child service case that for some reason were dropped after a day of investigation that they found in Nova's few belongings.

The abandonment of the Child Services case were apparently dropped for no reason and after contacting the English counterpart, they seemed to have no memory of the case and were just as confused as CCPD when they found their own copies of Nova's case. Those who were given the case according to the file had no memory of the girl.

To Thawn it seemed someone wanted Nova to be with those disgusting people, sure he may have technically tried to kill the Flash as a child and killed his mother, but harming family like that he found himself thinking how could he make sure they would never touch Nova again if they valued their lives and without alerting Barry about him.

It was odd already he was beginning to find himself caring about the girl.

But with the sentence of 20 years each for various crimes in a short amount of time while in Central City it would be a long time before they could even call themselves free people. But if by some miracle they were released and tried to get to Nova they would pay dearly.

Nova's overweight cousin was to be in juvenile detention until he was 18 for attempted murder, battery and assault, as well as resisting arrest. After release he would have a five year probation period with continuation of the anger management classes that was going to have in Detention.

Watching the girl lay so defenseless in the cortex Eobard pondered this as he made his hand vibrate and hold his hand above her heart. It would be just so easy to take care of this unknown development.

If he took Nova Potter out he wouldn't have to worry if she would get in the middle of his plan to take out the flash and get home.

"By the time the 22nd century came, any impact on history you had made had become useless. But I wonder, with the power of the Speed Force running through you just how will you change the course of Flash. Will you join Barry in Hall of Heroes in my time or will you just be a footnote in history like many others. I wonder did me killing Nora cause more of an effect than I thought. Will you replace Wally as Kid Flash. Just how will the young heroes of Young Justice and the Titans turn out without a speedster to balance them out. How much of a part will you plan in the age of Heroes."

Eobard mumbled as he stared as Nova, he had been keeping an eye on news from other cities he had been seeing the signs of other heros. So far the only heroes around are Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Batman and Robin. He was sure that the Green Lanterns have already recruited Hal Jordan and three of the other future lanterns. So far there was no sign of any team up so no chance that the League would be forming any time soon.

Turning on his heel, Eobard walked away from the two speedsters he had things to prepare for before the two got out of their coma. He need to erase the video feed for the pass hour or so, to prevent Cisco and Caitlin from finding him out so soon before getting Nova's room set up in Harrison Wells' home.

* * *

Hermione Granger let out a sigh as she once again looked at the picture of her and Nova embracing in the great hall after she was released from the hospital Wing after being in a petrified state for the past few months thanks to Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout. The picture had been taken by Colin who had been released from Madam Pomfrey before her and had somehow already acquired a new camera by the time he seated himself at the Gryffindor Table. It was a simple nice picture and both her and Nova had paid Colin well for copies of the photo.

The brunette witch was glad that the first year had gotten out of the Hospital Wing first, she didn't know how long it would be before she saw her best friend again so she was glad she at least had this photo especially since Nova wouldn't let her take a picture.

After that Nova was more or less her shadow for the rest of the year before they went their separate ways at King's Cross. With her famous friend gone, Hermione realized that Nova was her only real friend. Sure she had Luna and Neville but if she was honest with herself they were more like acquaintance with them. They were nice and all but she couldn't connect to them like she could with Nova.

Then there was Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, who have been unbearable with Nova's disappearance. Ronald thought that with Nova gone he could get her to do his homework done for him. Malfoy thought it meant that he could curse her as he pleased, this caused her to retaliate against him thus earning her detention that Snape assigned while knowing that she had the right to defend herself. But apparently there were a lot of people who had enough of the git, seeing how McGonagle had overturned every detention that Snape assigned her.

With Nova gone, Hermione had found out some odd things concerning her friend.

First was the rumor that the Mass Murderer Sirius Black was after Nova since he had apparently betrayed Lily and James Potter that fateful Halloween night. It was public knowledge that Nova wasn't at Hogwarts and yet there had been sightings of Black around the School and nearby village Hogsmeade all year.

Second was the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Remus J. Lupin seemed to know Nova on a bit of a personal level based on his refusal to answer any questions based on his relationship with Nova. Hermione was betting he was a friend with Nova's parents.

Lastly was the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore had actually scolded her at the start of term for writing to Nova during the summer, claiming that Nova needed to be alone during the holidays.

It was this that the brunette's trust in the headmaster began to crumble even more when she realized that he had actually read the letters that she had sent to Nova with her hawk Aries who had been intrusted to her by Nova before they parted ways.

She knew there was nothing that she could do about the headmaster, but for now she would go with Dumbledore's tune and continue the hope that Nova was alive and well. Nova couldn't be dead, Hermione would never believe her best friend was dead she was too stubborn to die. It was something she truly believed.

* * *

Nova didn't know where she was or how long she had been there. It was some kind of foggy room that to her was somewhat familiar. She couldn't move to look around to examine the room closer. She felt like she was somewhere between being awake and asleep it was a very odd feeling, as well as feeling very light like she could float away at any minute.

She was at a standstill, she wanted to let go and find where this floating feeling would take her but she also felt scared at the idea.

What kept her still were the faint sound of voices that filtered through the foggy abyss. She could clearly make out what was being said to her but she could hear an odd amount of fondness in the voice non that were familiar those. It was voices that gave her a slight comfort.

She had already figured that she was in a sort of limbo after being hit by that lightning bolt. Being honest with herself she was surprised that the Dursleys hadn't attempted to cut the cord and let her die. They would finally be able to celebrate her death, they would love to do that she was sure.

"Nova, my dear it's time to go." a soft almost honey like voice said from what sounded like behind her.

The voice was soft and sweet and sounded very familiar making Nova wanting to turn and see who it was but Limbo refused to let her move from her prone position on the floor. The Black haired girl then voiced who she believed was behind her.

"Mum?" Nova asked feeling the tears sting her eyes with the hope that she was right.

"Yes My Star, you need to return it's not your time yet you can not stay." her mother, Lily replied as she felt a hand brush through her hair

"What happens when I go?" Nova asked really wanting to stay now that she was with one of her parents.

"You become a hero that you were always meant to be, my shining star. You still have people wanting for you. Let go of this place and return to those you left behind. But remember me and your father were always proud of you and would give our lives for you a hundred times over for you" Nova's mother, Lily said. "Be who you are meant to be, a protector, a Hero."

Nova smiled at the wall in front of from what her mother said, for the first time in months Nova's mind felt clearer than ever before. As much as she wanted to stay with her mother deep in her mind and heart she knew she couldn't. She had friends waiting for her.

As the foggy abyss faded Nova just hoped that she would at least remember her mum's voice.

AN- So tell me what you guys think, I'm hoping that I didn't make Thawn too out of character.

When Nova becomes a hero what do you think of her suit being similar to Daniel West from the Comics being partly made of metal.


End file.
